Let's keep it as a secret
by Geek4Life
Summary: When Gunther discovered Cece's feelings towards him, things start to change...and its better to maintain it a secret.
1. Just a dream?

**I do not own shake it up.  
><strong>

**Hey guys this is my first fanfict ever so I try to do my best on this story, you can review this story to tell me if it sucks or if it is good, thank you guys for taking a time to read it, with anything else to say, enjoy :)**

**Cece Point of view.**

6:15am I heard the alarm of my clock "Oh great" and to make it worst I haved dreamed about Gunther again and I don't now why , The only good thing about this friday is the Super Cheap Sale on the mall.

I can't wait till that, Rocky and I will be on it, there is not a thing that will stop me for buying those beautiful shoes I saw the other day.

"Hey hey hey!" I heard Rocky say as usual every morning.

"Hey Rocky, ready for the Super Cheap Sale today?" I tried to lift my morning mood remembering the Sale.

"I born ready! but first you have to get ready for school" Rocky always responsable.

"Oh come on Rocky lets just skip school today, I really don't want to go today"

"You never want to go to school Cece" Rocky say as she rolled her eyes.

"All right, just leave so I can dress."

"See you In school Cece" Rocky said with a smile.

"What? you will not wait for me to go together to school?"

"Sorry Cece, I need to pass to the library first."

"Hmmm ok, see ya at school"

I took a quick shower and get dress, then I curled my hair, "I am hungry, I should breakfast something" . As I walked out of my room I saw Flynn getting out of his.

"What will you make me for breakfast big sis?"

"Nothing, just grab a bowl and eat cereal"

"Can't you make me egg or bacon?"

"No, I have to go to school and I don't wanna be late beacause I probably get detention and today I have to go to the 'Super Cheap Sale!'"

I say Super Cheap Sale with excitement.

"You always treat me bad, but you will pay some day" Flynn said to me with a funny but fail try to scared me.

"Oh yeah, I want to see that kid" I replied to Flynn in his try to intimidate me.

"You will see just wait for it"

"Bye bye, I will go to school" I wanted to keep fooling with Flynn but I need to go to school.

I walked downstairs to make my way to the train station, it will be a long and lonely walk without Rocky, after a while of walking I saw a familiar blond guy, it was Gunther "Oh perfect just the person I wanted to see" I thought in my head sarcastically, " I hope he don't see me"

"Hello Bay-beeee" I hear behind my back.

"Oh hi Gunther" I tried to give a smile to him.

"I notice you are alone, can I walk with you?" He asked to me. He was alone too there was no Tinka around that is really weird, also he wasn't wearing sparkles, well some on his jeans pockets but the rest was pretty normal a blue V shirt, black jacket and jeans he actually looked kind of hot... Wait a minute what I am thinking about _Gunther_ yuuik.

"Sure I notice you are alone too, where is Tinka? I asked trying to get out of my toughts.

"She get sick, how you Americans call it? oh yeah she got the fly."

"Fly?" I said between laughts

"Yes, when you sneeze alot and got stuffy nose" Gunther say to me trying to make me understand _"He look so cute when he try to explain me... wait it happen again STOP CECE STOP!"_

"Aren't you talking about the Flu?"

"Yes that thing is almost the same"

"Hahahaha sure Gunther."

"What are you laughing about?" He said to me with a very confused look

"Nothing just forget it, by the way, why are you dressing normal today?"

"Why? do I look that bad?"

"No I'm just wondering"

"Well I think it was senseless to use matching clothes when you don't have someone to match with"

"That makes totally sense"

"Yes I know right"

The rest of the walk we have talk about dancing and Shake it up Chicago! ,We have already arrived to the train station and get on the train, there was only one sit and Gunther let me sit on it, incredible he wasn't being a jerk and rude today I have to admit it, it was a fun walk.

Gunther and I have already arraived to the school, and I need to find Rocky.

"Well thanks for the walk, I need to go to find Rocky, see ya later" I waved Gunther

"Bye Cece"

I walk to my locker for my books and Rocky was there.

"Hi Rocky!"

"Hey Cece can you believe this, on the library they didn't let me take more than 3 books!" She seems to be really pissed off by that.

"Oh what a tragedy Rocky!" I say sarcastically to Rocky

"Yes! finally someone who understand me!"

"Rocky... you really don't get sarcasm right?" Rocky is so inosent she never get when someone was being sarcasm with her.

"That was sarcasm? well is really a tragedy for me"

The bell sound so we entered to class and when school haved finally finished we rushed to my apartment to prepare for the Super Cheap Sale.

"WHO IS IT?" I heard Flynn scream.

"Its me, Cece, who else it could be?"

Flynn was aproaching to us and he sit on the couch.

"Hey Cece, mom told me that she wont be in home until the night so you have to take care of me"

"WHAT?,, Oh no today is the Super Cheap Sale and I can not miss it."

This is totally unfair, my mother knows that today I can't take care of Flynn today!

"Relax Cece just lets tell my brother to babysit Flynn" Rocky always find a solution

"Yeah you are right I call him" I said grabbing my phone and clicking Ty's number

"Hey Ty, can you babysit my brother today?"

_"Yeah sure" _

He said and I think he wasn't paying attention to what I said.

"Ok, Thanks"

With that I hung up the phone

"Let's go Rocky!"

**Ty point of view**

I was playing videogames when a received Cece's call I didn't pay attention tto what I say but after a while of thinking I remember I agree to Babysit Flynn ...wait a minute I can babysit Flynn, today is the Super Cheap Sale.

_"Oh no what will I do, yes I know I will grab my phone and call someone who will take care of this." _I grab my phone and search for someone who owe me a favor or something like that _"Yes I know, Gunther owe me a favor when that day I made him popular"_

_"Hello bay-bee" _it sound on the other side of the line.

"Hey G, can ya do me a favor?"

_"Sure Ty, what is it?"_

"Well I agree of babysiting Cece's brother today but I can't, can you babysit him for me?"

_"Yes, don't worry I will be there"_

"Thanks bro."

**Gunther Point of view**

I walked to Cece's apartment to babysit Flynn for Ty, I owe him a favor from that day he helped me being popular._ "well I am here, I should knock the door"_

**Flynn point of view**

I heard a knock in the door I guess is Ty that came to babysit me.

"Hello bay-bee" a blond and tall guy said to me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Gunther! and I am here to babysit you" he said almost shouting.

This guy is really weird, Wait a minute, Gunther , that name sounds familiar to me, wait is that the guy my sister have been talking in her dreams? lately Cece have been talking sleep and I hear all what she says on night just to blackmail she.

"Are you Cece's friend?"

"Kind of"

"Ok, pass please."

"Thanks"

"Where is Ty? why didn't he came to babysit me"

"He told me he can't but he didn't tell me why, I am guessing he is on that Super Cheap Sale on the mall, just like everyone"

"You are right, can you make me something to eat?"

"Sure what do you want"

"There is pizza on the fridge, just heat it up"

"Your name is Gunther right?"

"Yes"

"You sayed that You are kind of friend to Cece?"

"More like frienemies"

"I tought you and Cece were really close friends"

"Why will you think that?" he looked vey confused and interest about what I was going to say

"Beacause she is always talking about you, how beutiful you're eyes are and how handsome you are and about you're perfect blonde hair." I am not lying it is true she says that while sleeping.

"Really she says that?"

"Yes man"

"Wow, I can't beleive it" He said with his eyes connected on the floor.

"Yes man, its funny how you are not close friends and she talks like that of you, hey but please please please don't tell Cece I told you this"

"Trust me, I won't tell her, here is your pizza."

"Thanks man, wanna see TV?"

**Ok here ends the first chapter, Let me know what you think of the story, any suggestions just clicking on below, thanks for reading guys :) review pleasee I really appreciate every single review :D**


	2. What?

**I don't own Shake it up!**

**Well here it is, the second chapter, Thanks for the reviews! I really liked to read those :D,,,, well with nothing else to say, enjoy ;)**

**Cece Point of view**

It was 8:00pm and I have already to go home. Rocky and I spend the hole day on the Super Cheap Sale.

"Let's go Cece, we need to rest for tomorrow Shake it up" I heard Rocky said while I was admiring my new shoes.

"Ok These shoes are gorgeous!" I said the new shoes I bought

"Yes they are." Rocky said jealous because she wanted them too

"Don't worry I will borrow you my new shoes someday"

"Thank Cece that make me feel better" Rocky said with sarcasm

When we finally arrived home Rocky went right up to her apartment and I went to mine, I opened the door of my apartment and I saw Gunther laying on my couch, he seemed to be tired. I wonder what is he doing here.

"Hi Gunther, What are you doing here?"

"I came to Babysit your brother, Flynn"

"But I told Ty to do it"

"Yes, but he asked me to do it because he was going to the Super Cheap Sale"

"That explains it all, well thank you Gunther" I said to him with a smile.

"You are welcome Cece"

Then the most unexpected thing happened, he kissed me, it was a quick peak but it felt amazing. I felt the blood rushing to my face and I can tell I was blushing, Gunther blushed too.

"I... I have to go" Gunther said and then he leave the apartment leaving me alone with my toughts.

_"That was really weird, but it feel great, Oh God no, I think I feel something for Gunther."_ for much that I hate the idea I feel something for Gunther, every time I see him I feel like butterflies in my stomach and I have been dreaming lately about him... and that kiss, well it just feel great.

_**The next Day**_

**(Still Cece's point of view)**

I woke up this morning and guess what, I dreamed about Gunther again and I have to clear my mind and talk with him about my feelings for him, I think he will laugh right in my face and think that I am stupid or something like that, but I can't take it anymore I need to talk about my feelings and I can't tell this to Rocky, yes I know she is my best friend but I don't think she will take it right, she will freak out and stuff like that.

"Hey hey hey!" Rocky scared the hell of me, I didn't expected she will enter like that to my room.

"Gosh Rocky! can you at least knock the door" I said mad.

"Well someone woke up with bad humor"

"No I'm not in bad humor... I'm just thinking." I said defending myself.

"About what?" she asked curious.

"Nothing." I lied quickly, I wasn't telling Rocky about the Gunther thing.

"Not suprised me, well get ready for Shake it up today!" Rocky said with excitement

"Ok, I will change just give me 30 minutes." With that Rocky left my room.

...(Change of scene)...

**(Still Cece point of view)**

"That was Shake it up Chicago! see you next week" Gary said to the camera and the buzz sound, that means that the show was over, finally.

I approached to the chair by Rocky following me.

"Nice show Cece!" Rocky said to me.

"Yes it was! but I am really tired" I say complaining, my feet were killing me.

"Well lets go so you can rest"

I saw Gunther on the other side of the studio he was alone, I guess Tinka is still sick it was the perfect moment to talk with him.

**Short chapter? Sorry if it is too short but... anyways, let me know what did you think of this chapter, you loved it?, you hate it? leave a review and I will read it, thanks for reading ;)**


	3. It's a date?

**I dont own Shake it up!**

**Here is Chapter 3, I don't have anything to say so ... enjoy! :D**

_(I saw Gunther on the other side of the studio he was alone, I guess Tinka is still sick it was the perfect moment to talk with him.)_

**Cece point of view.**

"Go first Rocky, I'll catch you on a minute I need to go to the bathroom" I said to Rocky so she will let me alone with Gunther.

"Sure Cece see you outside"

I approached to Gunther he was looking and admiring himself on the mirrow

"Hey Gunther"

"Hi Cece" he said while he was turning around to face me.

"Gunther, I really need to talk with you"

"If its about last night, I'm really sorry-" I cut him so he let me talk.

"No is not about last night, well more less but listen, I... I think I..."

"You..." Gunther said trying to help me.

"I... you know I..I" The words just don't come out.

"You like me?" He take the words from my mouth

"Yes" I said closing my eyes, I didn't want to saw how he laugh in my face.

But he didn't act like I was expecting, he didn't laugh or call me stupid, he was just standing there smiling.

"So... what do you think about it?" I asked, I was definetly blushing.

"I think is great, cause I think I like you too"

"Really? do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course I mean it" He said smiling to me.

This is better than I thought, he said he like me too, this is excellent I can't believe it, my frienemy sience childhood likes me and I like him too.

"And now what should we do?" I asked to Gunther.

"Well, what if we go for a walk in the park"

"As a date?"

"Sure, if you want to call it like that."

"Its a date" I said with a flirtatious look.

"Pick you at 7" Gunther said to me, and then he leave the studio.

I was just standing there, thinking on what have just happen, I was going on a date with Gunther... is that good or wrong? I really don't know..

"CECE!" I heard a voice scream to me, I can tell it was Rocky voice, oh I forget I let Rocky waiting for me outside.

"Sorry Rocky"

"Why did it took you so long?" She said pissed off.

" I was.. looking for my curler!" I can't tell Rocky what just happen with Gunther, she will kill me and tell me I am crazy for liking Gunther.

"Ok, lets go Cece"

All the way to home I was thinking about Gunther and our date at 7, Rocky was talking about school I barely listen to her, I really don't want to hear anything about school on my weekend.

"Cece! are you even listening to me?" Rocky said to me.

"Hum? o yes sure" I said getting out of my thoughts.

"Oh come on Cece, what are you thinking about cause you are not listening to me"

"Me?, oh I am thinking about the show today!" another lie to Rocky.

"Yeah it was a great show" Rocky said.

After the walk of Rocky talking about school and mathematics we finally arrived to home. We went to my apartment, we sit on the couch and turn on the T.V while eating some popcorn. The comercials started and the trailer of that new movie that people said is really lame came out.

"What a terrible movie seems to be" I said while watching the trailer.

"Yes I know, want to go to see it with me and Deuce? we already have the tickets"

"If its only Deuce and you why do you buy 3 tickets?" I asked to Rocky.

"Ty was going with us, but then he cancelled"

"Sure I will go, what time?"

"7:00pm"

What? 7:00pm? My date with Gunther is at 7, I can't go to the movies with Rocky.

"7:00pm? sorry Rocky I can't go"

"But why?"

"I have to do homework"

"Homework? you? neither you belive that!" Well Rocky was right on that.

"Well ok, is just I don't want to see that movie"

"Maybe we can see other movie" Rocky said insisting for me to go

"I don't want to go the the movie teater, trust me I am doing a favor to you, you will go all ALONE with Deuce"

"WHAT? I dont like Deuce, and he have a girlfriend that would be wrong"

"I never said you like him"

"You know what, just forget it, bye Cece is I don't leave now I will be late for the movies"

"Bye Rocky, hurry up you don't want to arrive late to your date!"

"CECE!" Rocky gave me one of those killing looks while getting out of my appartment.

Finally she leave now she wont see Gunther when he arrive for me, well I should be changing now or it will be me the one is late for the date.

**Again, really thanks for the reviews I love reading them, so if you want to tell me something about this story or anything else... don't be shy! just click down bellow, yes that button in blue that say "Review this Chapter" That one, Thanks for reading guys :D**


	4. Best Day

**I don't own Shake it up! **

**Hi guys! here is the new chapter ;(that's obvious :P); anyways, enjoy:)**

**Cece point of view**

I hear the knock on my door, it must be Gunther, God I'm soo nervous, calm down Cece, is just a date. Ok I just open the door and go to the park with Gunther, is not big deal.

"Hello Bay-bee" I heard Gunther said to me as allways.

"Hi Gunther"

"Ready?" He said while offering me his arm.

"Yes" I said entangling my arm with his.

We walk to the park and then we sit on a bench.

"Soo, when do you start feeling something for me?" Gunther broke the silence with that question.

"I don't really know, I mean you have allways seem to me kind of ...cute" Dammit! I am blushing again.

"Really?" Gunther said to me with a smile on his face.

"And you? the same question"

"Well, I have allways love your great personality and you are really pretty too" I tought I was never going to say this but Gunther is really sweet and charming.

"Thanks Gunther" I said to him giving him a hug, he was so warm and he smelled soo good.

"How is Tinka? is she getting better?" I asked to Gunther while separating from the hug.

"She is better, thanks for ask, she will go to the school on monday"

"She knows that you are on a date with me?"

"No, and I don't think telling her is a good idea, she will kill me or worst she will kill you!" Gunther said to me with an angst face.

"Well, I have allways love your great personality and you are really pretty too" I tought I was never going to say this but Gunther is really sweet and charming.

"Thanks Gunther" I said to him giving him a hug, he was so warm and he smelled soo good.

"How is Tinka? is she getting better?" I asked to Gunther while separating from the hug.

"She is better, thanks for ask, she will go to the school on monday"

"She knows that you are on a date with me?"

"No, and I don't think telling her is a good idea, she would kill me or worst she would kill you!" Gunther said to me with an angst face.

"You are overreacting Gunther" I said giggling

"And what about you? does Rocky knows about this?" Gunther ask to me.

"Are you serious?, Rocky would kill me!"

"And I am the one overreacting" Gunther said betwen laughs, he's laugh is really cute.

After this, it was a 5 minute silence between us.

"What about if we don't tell anyone about this?" Gunther said breaking the silence.

"Yes, we act as we do as usuall with everyone, but later we can go on dates and things like that"

"I like the idea,lets do it." I said accepting this.

The rest of the day was fantastic we have talk, we walk, he even buy us ice cream, it was the best day ever. I looked at my clock and it was already 10:25pm.

"Oh God, is already 10pm! my mom will kill me!" I said to Gunther angst.

"So let's run!" he said while he pic me up bridal style, he start running and laughting,

He is really fast! we headed to my apartment in less than 10 minutes.

"Well here we are" He said to me recovering his breath.

"Thanks Gunther, it was a wonderfull day" I said to him smiling.

"You are welcome Cece, see you at school on monday"

He kiss me on the cheek and then he leave. I went up to my apartment and open the door slowly so my mom wouldn't hear me.

"She is not home Cece" I heard Flynn said, he was on the couch playing videogames.

"Oh thank God, where she is?"

"On work."

"But the question is, where have you been?" he said putting on pause his videogame

"What do you care" I avoid telling Flynn about my date with Gunther, he can tell to my mom and my mom don't let me date, or he could blackmail this information.

"You are right" Flynn said getting back to his videogames.

I went to my room and put on my pijamas, I rest in my bed and start thinking about my date with Gunther, it was awesome, actually Gunther is not such a bad person he is sweet and charming and really really cute, _*BUUZ_***(Lol I don't know how vibrating phones sound :P) **I heard my phone vibrate, it must be a message of Rocky.

_From: Rocky :D_

_"Hi Cece, you were right, that movie sucks, that was the worst 2 hours of my life :P, anyways how was your lonely day?"_

_From: CC_

_"Not such as bad as that movie must have be xD"_

_From: Rocky :D_

_"Haha Really funny Cece (that was sarcasm), so the movie ended at 9pm and I went to your apartment to search you and you weren't there, where were you?"_

_From: CC_

_"My head was hurting so I go out for a walk"_

_From: Rocky :D_

_"A walk on 9pm? Well thank God nobody kidnaped you :P, see you l8tr xoxoxo"_

_From: CC_

_"See ya L8tr Rocky xoxoxo too"_

In the moment I rest my head on the pillow I fell sleep.

**Well thanks for reading guys, review! :D and thanks for the reviews ;)**


	5. Autor Note

**I'm so sorry guys, I have been really sick and that is why I haven't upload a new chapter, I'm working on the next chapter, it will be up the next week (I hope :P) , thanks for the reviews :)**


	6. Let's be more discreet

**Maaan, being sick sucks! the only good thing is I skiped school :P , so sweet of you guys for your reviews :´) ,, anyways as I promised here is the new chapter :D enjoy: **

6:15am going on the same morning routine as every day except this day I wanted to see Gunther.

*knock knock* I heard someone knock the door of my room and then it starts to open.

"Hey hey hey!, see this time I knocked before." Rocky said while entering my room.

"Hi Rocky! Ready for school?"

"What? are you happy for school, who are you and where is Cece?" Rocky said looking at me in a weird way.

"What are you talking about? I am Cece and I am not happy for school I am normal as always." I said covering my desire to see Gunther.

"Well get ready to go Cece" Rocky said while getting out of my room.

I change, put my make-up, curled my hair and then Rocky and I went downstairs for go to our school.

"Gosh I hate mondays.." I said to Rocky.

"Who dosen't?" Rocky replied to me.

We walked for a few more minutes in silence until I decided to broke the silence.

"By the way, I didn't ask you, how was your date with Deuce?"

"It wasn't a date Cece!" Rocky scream to me.

"Sure Rocky"

"Why didn't you want to go to the movie theater on saturday Cece?"

I wasn't expecting this question, what should I say? Oh great, I feel terrible lying to Rocky, but is I can't tell about Gunther and I cause we agreed to keep it as a secret.

"I was feeling alittle bit dizzy and I was really tired so I decided to rest and relax"

"Oh, you should tell me that so I stayed with you" Rocky said to me and made me feel more guilty.

"I didn't want to ruin your saturday but lets change the theme"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about Cece?"

"What about that project you are working on for science class" I came up with a theme that Rocky is really interested so she forget about the saturday thing

"Perfect! I'm finishing it and I have some interesting information about it in the school, when we arrive I will show it to you!"

"Can't wait to see it"

Is not I'm really intersted but Rocky is really excited about this project. We walk for another few minutes till we arrived to the train station, then we arrived to the school. We walk inside and went to our lockers.

"Here is the project! let me show it to you"

Rocky said while taking a sheet of paper with information and then she explain it to me, I really didn't understand much of it so I looked up and saw Gunther, he notice me and he wink his eye and then I smile to him, Rocky didn't notice because she have all her attention on the paper.

**Tinka Point of View.**

It was a normal monday, I went with my brother to school we headed to the lockers for our books but this time I left my brother alone for like 5 minutes because I needed to use the bathroom, and when I came back I saw my brother flirting with that stupid redhead of Cece.

"Gunther!" I say while I was approaching to him.

"Yes sister?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you mean Tinka?" Gunther said to me.

"Oh come on I saw you flirting with Cece" I respond madly

"Flirting? No way! I wasn't flirting with anybody"

"You winked your eye to her and she smiled to you"

"No, you misunderstood everything"

"Really, how?" I said waiting for explanations.

"I got trash in my eye and then I try to get it out and I poked it so she laugh about that."

"Well...that makes scense, I believe you brother."

"Thanks Tinka, why would you think I was flirting with her?" He said giggling

"Yes that was stupid, sorry for my overreaction Gunther"

**Gunther Point of View **

Oh that was so close, Tinka almost find out about Cece and me, thank God she believe my lie because if she found out I winked my eye to Cece she probably armed a scandal there, and I'm not overreacting as Cece said, I know my sister and she hate guts Cece and Rocky.

"Lets go for our class Gunther, or we will be late" Tinka said to me.

"Lets go" I replied to her. We walked out but before I turned around, smile and say discreetly 'bye' to Cece.

**Cece Point of view**

"...and that is my project, what do you think about it Cece?" Rocky said to me finishing her long long long explanation about her project.

"Hum? Ah its very interesting, the teacher will love it" I have no idea about her project but I hope she belive that I heard her.

"Thanks Cece, why are you smiling so much?" I didn't notice I was smiling, I must be because I saw Gunther.

"Because... I loved your project so much!"

"Really? thanks because I worked to hard on it and I'm sure the teacher will love it" she said raising her nerd ego.

The bell sound so we have to go to classes.

"Lets go to class Cece" Rocky said to me while pulling me behind her.

I don't have much classes with Gunther, just sciense, arithmetic and spanish. I was on Geography when I recived a message, I open it to see from who was it.

_From: Gunther _

_"Hey Cece, what class you are?"_

_From: CC_

_"Geography :P and you?"_

_From: Gunther_

_"History, but is really boring, I want to see you"_

_From: CC_

_"Me too, hey I will say I feel bad so they let me go to the doctor and you do the same so we can go out without anybody to see us"_

_From: Gunther_

_"Great see you in 5 minutes behind the cafeteria"_

Yes! I'm going to skip class and see Gunther, 2 great things.

"Excuse me Mrs. Johnson, I have a headache, can I go to the doctor?"

"Sure Ms. Jones"

I get up from my sit and went in search of Gunther, I walked to the cafeteria and there was him, I run and hug him, he lift me and spin me around.

"Hello bay-bee" Gunther said while putting me on ground.

"Hi Gunther! Really nice to see you"

"Tinka almost find out about us today" Gunther said to me.

"What? but how?"

"She saw when we exchanged looks in the morning, but don't worry I already fix it"

"Perfect." I said and then we sit on the grass.

"You look really beatiful today Cece" He made me blush after this

"Thanks Gunther" I said still blushing

I turn to see him and then he turn to see me, our eyes conected at that moment I was lost in his blue eyes and I feel he has leaning to reach me, we were getting closer and closer and I could feel his hot breathing in my face and then our lips finally touched and we started kissing, our lips were moving in synchrony, he tasted delicious like vanilla and mint, I felt his tongue asking for entrance and I let him in , his tongue was exploring my mouth and it felt so great, we ran out of breath so we separate still with my eyes closed.

I mean it was my first kiss, well my first real kiss, because there was the other time with Gunther but it was just a little peak, but this time, oh my God.

"Wow... that was... I mean.." I said to Gunther speachless.

"Yes I know" he said to me smiling.

We stayed another moment just staring at each other, and I still wouldn't belive that kiss.

"Well, we should be going back to our classes, or we will be in trouble." Gunther said to me while standing up.

"Ok, see you later?"

"See you later."

**Yes, here ends this chapter, And yes, I'm cured and healthy now :D and sorry for the wait I tried to upload the new chapter last week, but I have really much work to do for school and blah, blah, blah, but I'm glad to be back :D ,, please review for the next chapter, if you have some ideas for the story you can tell me pleasee I have a little authors block :P so PM me with your ideas or on the reviews. thanks guys ;) **


	7. School

**New Chapter Guys! :D yeah! I didn't sleep yesterday writting this :O,, I got the "midnight inspiration" :P, and when I have inspiration I have to write it down :D... so enjoy ! ^_^ :Rocky Point of view**

It have been like 20 minutes since Cece left the class because she aparently have a headache, and I barely believe she is feeling sick, she never gets sick, and by this time she already have to return from the doctor, or maybe she just get bored and decided to skip class this way, isn't a bad idea...I mean I will never do it but is a good idea

"Ms. Blue can you please stop daydreaming and start doing your work?"

"Hum? what? oh yes, sorry Mrs. Johnson" I said while grabbing my pencil and start writing on the sheet of paper.

Whatever Cece is doing it must be better than this...

**Cece point of view **

Oh. my. God. That are the only words I can think about the kiss, it was so... perfect, it was the best feeling I have ever experienced, its like dancing but with your mouth, you have rhythm and synchrony, you can hear your heart beat and when you are doing it you feel so great and you forget about everything in that moment, unfortunatly I have to get back to classes.

"May I come in Mrs. Johnson?" I said while knocking the door of my classroom.

"Sure Jones, what did the doctor said to you?"

"It was a little headache, nothing to worry about."

I take my sit and then I started to try to focus on the class, wich I couldn't.

All the day was pretty boring, until the class I was with Gunther came in, spanish class. We sat together and there was no Rocky or Tinka around, that was just perfect, except for the other 15 classmates and the teacher who are sharing the room with us.

"Hello bay-bee" he said whispering

"Hi Gunther, good to see you again" I said giving a smile to him

"Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Probably nothing, why?"

"What if we go to the movies? we can go to that movie theater nobody likes to go, so no-one see us."

"It sounds like a plan" I said to him, It was like our second oficial date.

"Señor Hessenhefer y Señorita Jones, no se permite hablar en mi clase! Guarden silencio!" Mr. Ramirez, our spanish teacher, screamed to us.

"Si, disculpe Maestro Ramirez" Gunther replied to Mr. Ramirez.

All the class we were sharing looks and talking discretly, we even hold hands and anybody saw us! it was the first class of the day I enjoyed, sadly it was the only class I shared with just Gunther, the others were with Rocky and Tinka, and they can't see us together. I was hoping this class to never end but unfortunately the bell sounded and we have to leave the class.

"Well bay-bee, pick you up at 5:00?" Gunther said pulling my arm and turning me around to face him.

"See you at 5:00" I said to him and blow him a kiss and he pretend to catch it, and of course I checked before the place to make sure there wasn't anybody to see us.

I walked to my locker and there was Rocky talking with Deuce and Ty.

"Hey Guys" I greeted to them

"Whats up?"

"Hi C"

"Hello Cece"

The Three said at the same time

"Cece, do you like headphones?" Deuce said to me

"Yes? Why?" I said confused by Deuce question

"Will you like to buy one?, best quality on town baby!" Deuce said while opening his jacket showing the various choices of headphones.

"Oh man, the red ones are sick! what is the price of those?" Ty said amazed by those headphones.

"60 dollars man, but I will do a speciall offer for you, give me 50 bucks and those are yours"

"50 bucks? I don't have that money!"

"Well, how much do you have dude?"

"Would you take 6 dollars with 25 cents?" Ty said pulling out his money from his pocket.

With this Deuce put the headphones back in his jacket and then he walked away. Ty run behind Deuce making he more offers for the headphones.

"That was weird" Rocky said while turning to face me.

"Yes I know" I replied to Rocky.

"Are you feeling better from your headache Cece?"

"What? ohh, yes I feel better"

"You weren't feeling bad really?"

"What? of course I was feeling bad!" I hate lying to Rocky

"Oh come on Cece I know whats going on" Did Rocky found out about Gunther and me? but...how?

"You do?" I said shocked

"Yes, you were bored and skip class with that excuse." She said crossing her arms

"Oh, how did you know?" I said in relief and lying again, thank God she didn't found out my secret.

"Yes! I knew it, and it was pretty obvious Cece."

"Really?"

"Yes but don't do it again Cece, it's wrong, okey?"

"Sure."

"Lets go to class then" Rocky said to me with a smile on her face.

**Too short? sorry guys, is just I have this Huge enormous author block D: and I am getting out of ideas (if you have some ideas, PM those to me :D ) ,, well anyways... the other day I was reading the reviews (and thanks alot for liking my story 3 ;D ) and I saw one that was asking me if I am dislexic, and yes, I am dislexic, I´m soo sorry for the bad spelling or if this get confusing some times, is just I love writting cause it helps me with my dislexia :´) and it really makes me super happy to saw that although my dislexia you guys like my story 3 really thanks for taking the time to read my story :D ,,, I LOVE YOU GUYS :) and don't forget to review and tell me if you think this was too short or something, your opinon is important to me!... Review! ;)**


	8. The Movie Theater

**Fihsohfosdbdhs I'm soooo sorry guys for the wait, I promise to update soon the next time :D but wait I have update now! so enjoy this brand new chapter ;-) :**

**(Cece Point Of View)**

Gunther and I were on the movie teather for our date, I told Rocky that I was going to a extra practice for Shake It Up! Chicago so she don't suspect anything.

Gunther wanted to see a that movie about a zombie invasion and I wanted to see the movie about a girl addicted to shopping but we ended up watching that lame terrorific movie, wich was a point for me cause I could pretend to be scared and that was a excuse to let Gunther hold me in his arms.

All the movie we hold hands and in parts I pretended to be scared and Gunther put his arm around me, basicly it was a perfect night for me. The movie was already over and we get out of the room.

"That was a really lame movie" I said to Gunther.

"What are you talking about? you were scared all movie!" Gunther said between laughs.

"I wasn't scared!" I said giggling

"You were scared like a little girl" We were joking around while we walked to the exit door.

"No I wasn't!" But suddenly something stop our fun time, it was Rocky. I saw Rocky entering to the movie theater and I was really freaked out.

"OMG, Gunther there is Rocky, what should we do?, think quick"

"I can hide behind the bushes" Gunther said quickly.

"No because she thinks I'm on Shake It Up studio!"

"So you hide behind the bushes!" Gunther said pushing me to the bushes because Rocky was really close to us.

I was behind the movie theater bushes decoration looking discretly to Gunther and what he will say to Rocky.

"Gunther? is that you?" Rocky said approaching to Gunther.

"Oh hi Rocky"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see a movie, isn't that obvious" Gunther replied

"Alone?"

"Yep, I see I'm not the only alone, you are alone too, were is Cece?"

"She said she went to a Shake It Up rehearsal, really weird" Rocky said with a suspicious face.

"Well is doing late so I should go, bye Rocky"

"Bye Gunther"

Gunther pretend to leave the theater as Rocky walked into her movie. "She is finally gone, that was close" I said to myself, then I felt a hand around my waist and I turned around and it was Gunther.

"Ready to go Bay-bee?" Gunther told me.

"Lets go" I said giving him a smile.

Gunther walked me home and then we goodbye and he kissed me on the lips, it was a passionated and sweet kiss, since the kiss on the school he is getting more confidence. We finally pulled appart and I walk to my apartment, I turned around and waved goodbye Gunther.

I went to my room and took a shower, then I turned on the T.V and I wasn't really watching it, I was thinking about Gunther, about our kisses and about how all this happened, I mean 1 week ago we were enemies and now we are... wait... what are we exactly? are we girlfriend and boyfriend alre-

"CECE!" I heard someone scream to me, I turned my head and it was Rocky, wow I was so deep in my toughts that I didn't notice that she get in my house.

"Rocky! how did you entered to my house?"

"The door was open" she said as she changed the channels from the tv.

"Oh, really? I should be more careful"

"How was your rehearsal?"

"Great, and how was your day Rocky?"

"Well I went to the movies.. Oh you wont believe who I saw!"

"Who?"

"Gunther Hessenhefer and with no Tinka around, weird right? I wonder why he went out without Tinka"

"Only God knows" I said watching the T.V tring to avoid the conversation about Gunther with Rocky.

"Cece what is happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been acting really strange lately, you avoid me and I am feeling like you are hidding something from me"

"What? I'm not avoiding you and i'm not hidding nothing from you, is just... i have been really tired of school and Shake It Up, I was just resting about all that, i'm really sorry if it seems like I am avoiding you"

"Oh so its that? well don't worry Cece, look at the bright side, there is only 4 days till Vacations!" Rocky said trying to cheer me up.

"Well I'm happy now! thanks Rocky!" I really can't wait to vacations.

"No problem, I will go to sleep Cece, you should probably go to sleep to, bye Cece" Rocky said lifting from the sofa and heading to her apartment.

I went to my room and lay on my bed thinking about the vacations, it will be so much fun, with my friends and with...Gunther.

**Too short? Sorry :P this damn authors block don't let me sleep in peace T_T! hahaha, anyways again sorry for the wait, I promise to be most constant on the updates :D and don't forget to review this chapter guys! and if you have some ideas for the next chapters just P.M to me... LOVE YOU! :)**


	9. The Janitor Closet

**A promise is a promise, and I'm trying my best to keep it :D see? now I didn't make you wait like a month :3 well anyways... enjoy!:**

**(Cece Point of view)**

It was already friday morning, the last day of school! Finally the vacations are here. I was changed and ready to go to the last day of school, Rocky and I started our morning walk routine to the school.

"I can't belive the vacations are finally here" I said with excitement.

"Yes it will be so much fun!, but I will kind of miss school" Rocky said

"Are you kidding? no school means, no more detention,no

"Well, you are right"

We walk for a few more minutes talking about our plans for vacations when I felt a voice come from behind of Rocky and I.

"Well hi ladies, can we join you?" I turned round and it was Gunther and Tinka. I was going to hug and kiss Gunther but then I remembered that Rocky and Tinka were there.

"Uhm sure, why not?" I say in reply to Gunther. Rocky gave me a little smack in the arm and make me a "no" face in disgust, and Tinka didn't seem to be excited too about the idea of walking toghether.

"So how is your morning girls?" Tinka said to us.

"Great, and today is the last day of school so I'm really excited" I say really happy and I saw Gunther giving me a smirk.

I remembered that I must be more carefull about this thing, I don't want anyone to suspect about Gunther and me, so I look away from Gunther, wich I think he get the message and look away too.

The rest of the walk was quiet and really awkward, Gunther wanted to hold my hand but there was Rocky and Tinka, so he had a impatient look in his face. _"Gosh, finally we are in school"_ I thought to myself.

"Well it was a really nice and warming walk with you girls, but Gunther and I must go" Tinka said sarcastically as she pulled Gunther on the arm and drag him away.

"Well it wasn't really nice to walk with them" Rocky said to me as she walk to the lockers.

"It was alittle bit awkward" I say as I pulled books from my locker.

"I was surprised you didn't insult them or talk at all in the walk"

"Sorry, I was thinking on the blast we will have on vacations" and I high-five Rocky when suddenly the speaker of the school made and announcement

_"All students of the school, present to the Gym because the Math Club have a conference about the Math Summer Camp"_

Everyone made a disgust face as they walked to the gym.

"Are you coming Cece?" Rocky asked me.

"No, I'm not feeling like going to the Math Nerdy Nerd assembly"

"Well, see you later Cece" Rocky said to me giggling.

I watched as everybody walk and made empty the hall and I just sit on the bench. nobody will notice I'm missing for that, so I don't have much problem with missing it. suddenly I felt someone cover my eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" For the accent, I already know who was it.

"I don't know, Gunther?" I said and he took he's hands off my face and I turned around to face him, he hold me close to his chest.

"I was waiting for this all the morning" he said and then he aproach to my face and started kissing me softly,but then I pull appart.

"Wait, someone could see us!" I told to him.

"You are right, come with me" He said while he pull my arm and drag me to the janitor closet. he put us inside and looked the door.

"See more private, better?"

"Much better" I said as I aproach to his lips and started kissing him, he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, I was deep in the kiss it started softly and the it was getting hotter, his tongue asked for entrance to my mouth and I didn't hesitate and let him in, I felt his tounge doing circles to mine and then I felt his hands going down from my waist almost touching my butt, I started playing with his hair and I can feel the heat that was going in the closet, I have never see Gunther this way but I mean, it must be the teenage hormones that can't control my body. Gunther start kissing down my jaw and he reach to my neck, he started kissing it and then he whispered in a husky voice "Cece, I think I love you" My mind freeze at that moment and we just stoped what we were doing, I think I love you, those words were glued in my mind, when he said that, my stomach felt like 100 butterflies and my heart started bumping like a hummingbird flutter, "I Love you too Gunther" He smiled and then the bell sounded

"I should go before anybody see us, see you later Cece" He kissed me on the cheek and he walked away.

I walked out of the closet with a huge smile in the face, man, this must be the best last day of school ever. I saw Rocky, Deuce, Ty and Dina approaching to the lockers.

"Hi Guys"

"Hi Cece"

"Hey why didn't you came to the assembly?" Deuce asked me.

"It was an assembly about a Math Camp, seriously did you think I was interested?"

"Well you are right on that" Ty said.

"Wait a minute, why didn't we stayed here with Cece instead of going to that boring conference?" Dina said

"Hey math isn't boring!" Rocky said complaining.

"Just for you sis" Ty replied.

"Yes Rocky, who would like to spend the vacations in a camp full of numbers and nerd kids and that kind of stuff" I said.

"I know anyone would like" Deuce said.

"Seeing it that way, math might be boring" Rocky said.

"Hey guys, what about if we go today to eat a pizza later" Dina said.

"Cece and I will love to but we have a Shake It Up Chicago! show today" Rocky said.

"Oh right, maybe later" Deuce said.

The bell sounded so everybody need to go back to classes. "_Well, just a few ours more from school then Shake It Up and finally vacations!"_

**What did you think about this chapter? does it sucked? does it was bad? or you liked it? tell me what you think about my story so far, or what do you think should happen :D I read and I LOVE all reviews, I have some ideas for the next chapters, but I really like to add your ideas ;) so PLEASEEEEEEE if you have some, just let me know, well thank you for reading, LOVE YOU :*! xoxo**


	10. Spotlight Dance

"This was Shake It Up Chicago! see you next week!" Gary said to the camara, then the bell sound and it mean the show was over.

"Wait what do you mean with see you next week Gary?" Tinka say complaining to Gary.

"Everybody gather up!" Gary said, oh no this is bad news.

"Well there is a quick announcement for everybody, we won't take vacations this time, so i need you to come for rehearsal because we will make the shows" everyone was complaining about this idea.

"You will be extra-payed" And suddenly everyone cheered instead of complain.

"And for the spotlight dance, It will have two of our best dancers"

"I bet is you and me Cece" Rocky said to me.

"Oh poor silly girls, don't get excited because it will be obviously Gunther and me" Tinka said in response to Rocky, and then they started fighting about who was a better dancer.

"So the two dancers are Cece-" Gary was interrupted by Rocky screaming "HA!" to Tinka.

"-and Gunther"

"HA!...wait-what!" Rocky and Tinka said in unicion.

"As you heard, Gunther and Cece you need to practice for the spotlight dance"

Tinka and Rocky mouth's were open and I actually was really excited for the idea.

"Rocky can you believe this! I have the spotlight dance!" I said really excited.

"Yes, but without me... and with Gunther" Rocky said disgusted.

"Yes I know, I'm sad about that but Gary choose it that way"

"Well you are right, is not your fault" Rocky said smiling.

"Are you crazy? this is all wrong, it should be me and Gunther" Tinka said mad but her accent made it sound funny

"Cece is right sister, Gary choose it that way an I will respect Gary's decicion" Aparently Gunther was excited too for the idea of him and me dancing together.

"Ahh this is -just forget it" Tinka said mad and she walked out of the studio.

"I should go and peace her out, well, bye girls" Gunther said giving Rocky and I a smile.

"Why suddenly Gunther started to treat us good, and to dress alittle bit normal?" Rocky said turning to face me.

"I don't know, maybe he decided to mature or something like that" I said nervous.

"Maybe, but he is still a weirdo" Rocky said laughing, and I did a fake laugh because now I don't find funny to make fun of my boyfriend

"Wanna hang out in my apartment?" I said to Rocky

"Sure, let's go"

**-(Change of scene)-**

**(Rocky P.O.V)**

I was on Cece's apartment relaxing, watching some movies while eating popcorn.

"I still can't believe Gary pair you up with Gunther instead of me"

"Yes me too, I really wanted to be on the spotlight dance with you Rocks"

"But look at the bright side at least you will be on the spotlight dance!"

"Yes maybe you are right, but it won't be the same without you"

"Awww come here Cece!" I said to Cece while I was reaching her to give her a hug.

"Hey Rocky I need to pee, I won't take too long"

"Sure, take your time"

Cece went to the bathroom and I was in her sofa alone watching the movie but then Cece phone ring and at first I ignored it but then it ring like 4 times and my curiosity was killing me so I took Cece phone and check it.

_1 missed call from Gunther_

_2 messages from Gunther_

Gunther? why would he text Cece? maybe because of the dance, but who knows, this is really weird, I was about to check the messages but then I heard Cece coming out of the bathroom so I left the phone in the table again.

"How much did I missed from the movie?" Cece said while sitting in the sofa.

"Not much" Then Cece took her phone and check it.

"What's it?" I asked to Cece

"Nothing, It's Gunther, maybe because the dance, I should text him back" Cece said.

**(Cece P.O.V)**

When I came back from the bathroom I saw that I have 2 messages from Gunther.

_From: Gunther_

_"I'm excited about our Shake It Up Dance, it will be awesome, and it will be an excuse to see you :)"_

Inmediatly a smile grow in my face and I heard Rocky talk.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"Beacause... Gunther orthography sucks" I came up with that.

Then I read the 2nd message from Gunther

_From: Gunther_

_"I forgot to ask, when do you want to start?"_

_From: Cece_

_"I'm really excited too ;) Do you think Monday will be okay to start?"_

_From: Gunther_

_"Monday it is bay-bee"_

_From: Cece_

_"See you on monday :* xoxo"_

When I turned to face Rocky she was texting too.

"Hey, Deuce invited us to eat pizza with him, Dina and Ty"

"Sounds cool, and I'm hungry!" I replied to Rocky making her laugh.

Then we walked to the pizza place.

There were Dina, Ty, Deuce, Tinka and Gunther sitting on a table in the corner and then we joined them. I was sitting in front of Gunther with Dina and Rocky by my sides. Deuce pull a chair in the head of the table and Gunther was sitting with Ty and Tinka by his sides.

"What are Mrs. and Mr. sparkles doing here?" Rocky said making everyone laugh on the table

"I invited them" Ty said.

"Yes Rocky Ty invited us, do you have a problem with that?" Tinka said offended by Rocky's joke

"No, of course no, I just wanted to know"

We stayed there and talked then Deuce brought us some drinks, time was passing really fast, it have passed already 1 hour since we arrived.

I was exchanging looks with Gunther while everyone was looking what to order and talking, for much that I try to not look Gunther on the eyes I can't, I always fall for his blue eyes. Then I felt a leg touching mine and no guessing who it was, obviously Gunther, I gave him a "NO" look, wich he didn't care too much.

"Can I take your orders now?" Deuce said getting up from his chair.

While everyone was ordering focusing on deuce, Gunther was giving me signs saying that he wanted to leave with me, I was saying no, but he keep insisting and I couldn't say no to him, "Gunther what do you want?" Deuce said to Gunther.

"Actually, I can't stay I need to go to somewhere for some... stuff" Gunther said getting up from his seat and getting out of the pizza place, that was my sign.

"I also need to go to my house, I have to do some stuff before my mom arrives, bye guys, see you later" I said getting out of the I said "ok" to him.

I saw Gunther outside and he hug me.

"Why did you wanted to go?" I asked Gunther.

"I don't know, I just wanted to be with you"

"Aww that's really sweet" I said to Gunther and then I gave him a little peck on the lips

"So what do you want to do?" Gunther said and I noticed he was blushing alittle bit.

"Let's go for a walk"

"Lets go" He said taking my hand and locking his fingers with mines.

**V**


	11. What The ?

**Guys! I had a huge trouble with the damn autor block I wouldn't write anything good, but anyways here is the chapter I wrote :P and I didn't continued the storyline about the date of the last chapter (I didn't came up with anything good ) well, enjoy :**

**(Rocky P.O.V)**

I was laying in my bed, watching an old Shake It Up episode, and it was pretty normal, hot guys being hot, Awesome dancers doing some moves, Gunther and Tinka being weird as always and there in the back were Cece and me, I can't believe how far we've come Cece and I, its amazing to be in a show, doing what you love;dance; with your best friend.

"ROCKY CAN YOU GO TO THE STORE TO BUY SOME MILK?" I Heard my mom scream to me.

"SURE MOM!"

I dressed up and walked out of my apartment, there was Deuce.

"Hey Deuce!, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Rocks, I came to give this stuff to Cece" He said showing me a bag with a shirt inside.

"Did you sell that to her?"

"Oh no, my cousin is friends with her so she send this to her, but I charged her for the 'shipping'." Then we let a little laugh out.

**(Cece P.O.V)**

Monday Morning, I woke up at 10:00am and I am supposed to meet Gunther at the rehearsal room on the Shake It Up! Studio, I put my dancing clothes on and then I walked out of the room.

"Were are you going?" I Heard someone said, then I turned and it was my mom.

"Mom I wasn't expecting you here I tought you were working"

"My boss gave me the day, but were are you going miss"

"I'm supposed to go for Shake It Up rehearsals, by the way I got the Spothlight Dance!"

"Congratulations Darling! Well see you later, love you"

"Bye mom"

Then I went out of my appartment and there were Rocky and Deuce on the hall Laughing.

"Morning guys!" I said to them

"Hi Cece" They said at the same time.

"Were are you going?" Deuce asked me

"To rehearsal for Shake It Up"

"And you won't go Rocky?" Deuce asked

"No, she got the spothlight dance"

"Oh" Deuce said.

"Well I need to go, I don't want to be late, bye guys!"

I said then I made my way to the Shake It Up studio

**(Rocky P.O.V)**

"Well Rocky I think I have to go" Deuce said to me

"Don't you forget something?" I said to Deuce and he gave me a confuse look

"The bag with the shirt you were supposed to give to Cece Captian Genius!"

I said to Deuce and I gave him a Little smack in the head.

"Oh right! Gosh, I can't believe I forget to give it to her! And by the way the smack did hurt!" He said rubbing his head.

"Well you can give it to her on the Studio" I said

"Right, Thanks Rocky"

"But First accompany me to the store" I said to him and I gave him a smile

"Sure, and then you come with me to the studio." Deuce said

"I can't, I have to come back with the stuff for my mom and I have things to do"

"Alright, well lets go to the store so later I can go to give this to C"

**(Cece P.O.V)**

I was on the rehearsal studio waiting for Gunther and stretching out so I don't hurt, the room had mirrors on all the walls and the door was metalic with a Little window on it, I turned to the door and I saw tall blond entering, it was Gunther.

"Hello Bay-bey"

"Hi!" I said giving him a hug

"Are you ready to start?"

"Lets go!"

We already had the choreography made, it was song by J-Lo called I'm Into You **(Idk I always think about Gece with this song :P). **We started dancing all the steps and we repeat the dance like 6 times, I must admit that we are pretty damn good!, then we decided to take a rest.

"Nice moves Jones" Gunther said to me.

"You are not_ that_ bad Hessenhefer" I said with a laugh.

Then he start approaching me and he wrap his arms around my wrist, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm not _that_ bad? I'm great!" He said to me smiling.

Then he approached to my lips and I felt his warm and soft lips on my lips, we started kissing and I was playing with his smooth blond hair, he was kissing down my jaw and I let a Little moan, I felt his smile.

**(Deuce )**

I was on the Shake It Up studio searching the rehersal room to give Cece the stuff, I couldn't find it until I saw a big sign that said 'Rehearsal Room at the end of the hall', so I walked to the hall until saw a metal door with a Little window on it.

"This must be it" I said to myself.

I decided to look from the window first to make sure there was Cece, but then when I lean over to see I couldn't belive what I was seeing, there was Cece Jones kissing with Gunther Hessenhefer!

"What the! …" I said softly

I was completly shocked about it, how can Cece be kissing Gunther, thats just weird.

"Stop Gunther, you will let a hickey" I Heard Cece said laughing

"Wross!..." I involuntarily said at loud.

Then I saw Cece and Gunther stop what they were doing and they turned at me.

"Deuce?" Cece said shocked and blushing.

I didn't now what to do so I left the studio running, the image of Gunther kissing passionatly Cece was stucked in my head.

"This didn't happened, this did not happened, this didn't happened" I repeat to myself.

**HEHE…. I'll end here this chapter, and good news! I had this inspiration and the autor block is gone for a while, but I still would love to hear your ideas! So you can PM them to me or in a review, so if you got ideas let me know ;) thanks for the reviews :D I love you guys xox :***


	12. Where is Him?

**:) **

**(Gunther P.O.V)**

"What if he tells Ty? and if Ty tells Rocky and Rocky tells Tinka, we are screwed!" Cece was freaking out because Deuce saw Cece and me... well.. making out.

"Calm down Cece, everything will be alright" I tried to calm her.

"How can everything be alright, he saw us! he knows about us now!" she screamed to me

"Maybe we can talk to him"

I approached to her and I gave her a hug, then she rest her head on my chest.

"No matter what happens I will be always with you" I said to Cece.

"You are the best.. I.. I love you" I heard she said.

"I love you to" I smiled and gave her a kiss in her forehead.

We separated from the hug and grab our things.

"Lets go search Deuce" I said to Cece while grabbing her hand.

**(Cece )**  
>Gunther and I walked to Deuce house so we can talk to him. Gunther knocked the door and a few seconds later Mrs. Martinez opened the door.<p>

"Oh hi Cece & Gunther" She said smiling

"Hi Mrs. Martinez, is Deuce here?" Gunther said.

"Oh sorry, he is not here Gunther"

"He is not here? and you know were is him?" I asked.

"In the morning he said to me that he was going to give you something, but I don't know were is him, sorry"

"Oh, well thanks anyways" Gunther said.

At the point I was frustated, what if he told someone. Gunther and I walked out of the building.

"Were can he be?" I said frustated

"I will go and search him on Crusty's and you go to your appartment and search him there" Gunther said.

"Ok, and if you find him text me, and if I find him I'll text you" I said.

"See you later Bay-bee" He said smiling and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I walked to my apartment and went first to Rocky's apartment, once I was there I knocked the door. Rocky awnsered the door.

"Oh hi Cece!" She said smiling

"Hello Rocky, have you seen Deuce?"

"Well atually, now that you mention it yes, I saw him walking down the street with a strange look in his face, like confused, why do you ask?"

"Because he... was suppoused to give me something" I remembered that Mrs. Martinez told me that Deuce was going to give me something.

"Oh yes, the shirt" She said

"Uhhm yes, so you haven't talk to him?"

"Nope"

"Oh" She doesn't know, thats perfect.

"Anyways, how did your rehersal went?"

"Gunther sucks dancing, but I'm great!" I said, I need to keep playing my role.

Rocky laugh

"I need to go to my apartment, see you later Rocks" I said to Rocky

"Bye Cece"

I walked downstairs and I get in of my house. There were Flynn and my mom, Flynn was trying to teach my mom how to play one of his videogames.

"Whats up"

"Hi Cece" My mom told me and she put the game on pause.

"MOM!" Flynn screamed because mom paused the game.

"Wait a minute honey" Mom told Flynn

"Hey Cece your friend came here and brought you this"

"Wait what friend mom?"

"The one with the big eyebrows, what was his name? oh yeah Deuce"

"Deuce? and he did not say anything?"

"Nop, he just let you this bag"

My mom gave me a bag with a shirt inside.

"Oh well thanks mom"

The days passed and it was already Thursday, Gunther and I keept practicing all the week and our dance was better every day, we haven't heard anything about Deuce but no one knew about my realationship with Gunther, so that is good news.

"This dance will be awesome on saturday!" Gunther said to me after we finished our practice.

"Yes I know! I'm awesome.. I mean, we are awesome" I said to Gunther and he just laugh.

I checked my phone and I had a message from Rocky.

_From: Rocky_

_Hey! Whats up C do you wanna hang out in my apartment when you finish your reharsal? Here are Ty, Dina and Deuce._

Deuce is with Rocky, well that may be an oportunity to talk to him.

_From: Cece_

_Sure Rocks, but will you mind if I bring Gunther with me?_

_From: Rocky_

_No problem :P _

"Hey, Gunther come with me"

"Sure babe, but were?"

"With Rocky"

He gave me a confused look but he agreed and we went to Rocky's apartment.

I knocked the door and Rocky opened with a smile on her face.

"Hi Guys! come in" Rocky said.

Everybody look at us and there was Deuce with a shocked look in his face.

"How are you guys?" Dina said to Gunther and me

"They are great, believe me" Deuce said

Oh dear God, I hope he doesn't say anything before we talk to him

"Have a sit" Rocky said to me

"Hey guys, do you think friends should keep secrets from theirr friends?" Deuce said, great feel the indirect

"No, but why?" Ty said

Oh no, here it comes, Deuce will tell everyone what he saw on monday. I closed my eyes cause I didn't want to see their reactions..

"Just wondering" he said

I let a sigh of relief out.

After that Deuce never mention the theme again and we talked and watch T.V for like an hour, then Dina, Deuce, Gunther and I went for some drinks to the kitchen.

"Cece, whats that on your neck?" Dina said to me. I looked my neck on the mirror and I saw a little hickey that probably Gunther left me. Then I turned my face to Deuce and he was about to say something when I decided to talk.

"I burned with my hair curler" I said quickly before Deuce could say anything.

"Ohh" Dina Said.

"Hey guys quick! the movie had started" We heard Ty scream from the other room.

Dina went out of the kitchen and just before Deuce get out too, Gunther pull him so he can stay. He turned to us and spoke.

"You guys need to explain me everything!"

I turned to Gunther and Gunther turned to me, we didn't know if we should tell Deuce the thruth...

**Sorry if this is really bad, and sorry for the spelling, I didn't had time to check if everything was correct :P review please :)**


End file.
